Poking the Parthenon
by whayjhey
Summary: A story told through technology, featuring a flirty Percy Jackson, an unsure Annabeth Chase, and the nine Facebook milestones of their relationship. AU and slightly OOC. Reposted from my other (now dormant) account, orangebows.


**A/N: Hi! If you've read this story before but from a different username, it's because I decided to shut down that account (orangebows). I will save this story though, so I reposted it into this account.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, and Facebook. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Poking the Parthenon**

 **1**

Annabeth glared at her best friend, then at the screen of her laptop.

"Add him," Piper said.

"How the hell did he find me? How the hell does he know my name?"

The other girl remained silent. And then that's when the blonde sighed, concluding that all her taekwondo lessons in the past haven't gone to waste after all. This was her skills' time to shine, because she was going to kick some Cherokee butt, that's why.

"You told him?!"

"Look!" Piper threw her hands up defensively. "You guys were really hitting it off at the bar last night! And he was staring at you with this… with _this_ look that I know Jason gives me! Trust me, Annabeth! This guy… he's your soulmate!"

Annabeth wanted to gag at the mention of Piper's current obsession. Her best friend was apparently a firm believer of romance and of soulmates and of other related stuff now, and this was all because she believed she had found "the one" with Jason, a guy she met at the same bar a month ago.

"I barely know him," Annabeth muttered, staring back at the screen again.

She was being dramatic, but she could swear that his name was practically blinding her. She wanted to wince at the request she was staring at; his name was taunting her, paying revenge for her adamant request for it to remain a mystery last night.

 _ **Percy Jackson wants to add you as a friend.**_

Okay, fine. So she actually had a good time with this Percy guy last night. He had walked up to her when she was openly scowling about being alone (because Piper and Jason just took it upon themselves to leave her and go make-out somewhere). Percy had sat right next to her and offered to buy her a drink. They started talking shortly after that, but the weird thing was that they didn't notice that they failed to introduce themselves until thirty minutes into their conversation.

Annabeth decided to keep it that way – remaining anonymous to the other. She had convinced herself that they weren't going to see each other again, anyway. Besides, she was still busy being a new intern in an architectural firm. She had no time to be in a relationship right now, and Percy was too much of an awesome guy to be blown off all the time because of work.

But now this was happening.

Somehow he found out her name and sent her a request in Facebook.

And now she knew _his_ name. She spent all night trying to forget his smile and his laugh. And his green eyes and his really messy dark hair. And his way of talking and his face when he listened.

He was too good to be true and now she actually had a chance with him. Kinda. Sorta. Somewhat. Maybe.

Annabeth wanted to strangle Piper.

"Add him," Piper repeated, reaching for the laptop's touchpad. Annabeth slapped her hand away.

"No," Annabeth replied firmly, but she had to admit his profile picture was pretty adorable. He was grinning at whoever was taking his picture, and he was wearing a black button down that suited him just fine. Someone was making bunny ears at the back of his head.

"Shut up. You totally want to."

This time Annabeth didn't stop Piper when she hovered over the "accept" button and clicked. The notification was highlighted yellow and its text immediately changed into a: _ **You and Percy Jackson are now friends. Write on his wall.**_

"Alright-y," Piper sing-sang. "Now that that's done… let's go do some stalking!"

It was amazing the laptop didn't break from the impact of Annabeth closing it down quickly.

 **2**

The first time Annabeth actually clicked on Percy's profile, she wanted to snort at the ridiculousness of what she was seeing.

Because right under the "Friends" portion was this: _1 mutual friend_. When Annabeth hovered over it, Piper's name and photo appeared in a pop-up box.

Typical.

Suddenly there was a new thing on the screen. A white box appeared on the lower left of the page. A brand new notification made itself known.

 _ **Percy Jackson likes your profile picture.**_

Annabeth rolled her eyes before the embarrassment started to sink in. Her profile picture wasn't even her face; it was a photo of The Parthenon, one of Annabeth's favorite architectural sites and one of her dream destinations. She wasn't photogenic like Piper, and she was definitely camera shy. She just chose the photo because she felt like it, and also because she couldn't find a photo where she looked decent. She might as well save herself the embarrassment.

But now… she felt like a total dork. What kind of mature adult had a photo of a scenery for a profile picture?

And why in the world did she care so much?

The notification box was slowly fading from the screen, but Annabeth still noticed that fact that it said, "a few seconds ago." Uh oh. This meant…

She glanced to the right side of the screen. Sure enough, Percy's picture was on the sidebar right next to a tiny green circle. Her breath hitched.

The mystery man from the bar – _Percy Jackson_ ; she had to keep reminding herself he had a name now – was online.

She wasn't sure why, but Annabeth chickened out for no apparent reason. She logged out and decided to sleep for the night instead.

 **3**

Annabeth frowned.

"Does anybody poke anybody anymore?" she asked Piper, who was back in her apartment again. Tonight was one of those nights wherein Jason had a shift at the fire department, so Piper decided to have a "girls' night", although their girls' night was turning out to be "take-out-your-phone-and-surf-the-internet-until-we're-tired night." They were just sitting on Annabeth's couch, eyes glued to their respective phones.

Piper was at the other end of the couch, tangling her legs with Annabeth's. "What?"

"Facebook," Annabeth clarified. "Do people still poke each other?"

Piper shrugged and looked back on her phone. "Why do you ask that?"

"Percy just sent me a poke."

That was all it took for Piper to fly to the other end of the couch, her phone sadly soaring with her and landing somewhere on the floor. She tried to snatch Annabeth's own phone out of her hands. "Lemme see!"

"It's just a poke," Annabeth grumbled, pushing Piper away.

"He wants you to notice him!" Piper squealed. Her phone on the floor and its probably cracked screen were unnoticed. "Go on; poke him back!"

Annabeth scowled at her, but pressed the button anyway. _**You poked Percy Jackson.**_

And not a few seconds later: _**Percy Jackson poked you.**_

Piper, who was still on Annabeth's side of the couch, giggled. "He's online!"

"Should I…?"

Piper answered for her, reaching out onto Annabeth's phone and pressing the button for her. _**You poked Percy Jackson.**_

 _ **Percy Jackson poked you.**_

"This is probably the lowest form of flirting I've ever seen," Piper commented after two minutes of just poking each other back. "You see he's online. Message him!"

"Some other time," Annabeth said, trying not to be overwhelmed by Piper's words. Besides, she wasn't even sure what Percy and her were doing. She wasn't even sure if Percy was interested or whatever. It has been three nights since they talked at the bar. "Awkward" probably wasn't the word to cover it, but why in the world were they sending back and forth pokes?

Annabeth stared at another _Percy Jackson poked you_ notification _._ "This poking thing could go on forever."

"Message him," Piper repeated.

"And say what?" Annabeth shook her head. "No way."

Piper sighed dejectedly. "You're right. He should totally make the first move."

"That wasn't what I was implying."

"So what you're going to do," Piper instructed. "Is not poke him back. Watch _The Notebook_ with me. Get him antsy that you're still online but not responding. The next time he catches your name with the tiny green circle… he's bound to talk to you. He'll see that poking won't get you guys anywhere."

"That's, of course, assuming he wants us to get anywhere."

Piper stood up, ready to get her movie out. "Honey, he's poking you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, because poking totally means _I like you_."

They had a legit girls' night after that.

 **4**

Annabeth didn't want to admit it, but Piper was right.

She didn't poke him back like her best friend instructed.

And now she was staring at a message that suddenly popped up at the bottom of the screen. Percy's profile picture was practically flaunting itself to Annabeth's face.

 **Percy Jackson** **:** hi. remember me?

How the hell was she supposed to answer? What impression was she supposed to give? Did she want to answer in the first place? Did she want to keep talking to Percy? Was she going to apologize for not asking for his name at the bar? Did she want him to like her? What was he doing, anyway, making her confused and making her ask all these questions?!

Annabeth took a deep breath. She was a big girl and was actually an owner of kickass social skills. How she was online, she just wasn't sure.

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** I'm pretty sure I've never been introduced to a Percy Jackson before.

 **Percy Jackson** **:** pretty sure that's because you didn't want to know my name :)

She winced at his reply.

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** I had a good reason.

 **Percy Jackson** **:** which is?

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** I'm an undercover agent for the FBI. I'm not supposed to reveal my name, or harm anyone else by asking for theirs. I just put your life in danger, Percy Jackson.

It was only after she hit send that Annabeth wanted to slap herself on the forehead for being such a dork. Like her Parthenon picture wasn't already enough to embarrass her. What was Percy going to think of her now?

 **Percy Jackson** **:** yikes. what are we going to do now? should we run?

Was he actually being in on the joke?

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** I'm going to have to kill you, Percy. I'm sorry.

 **Percy Jackson** **:** kill me? :(

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** Protocol. It's the only way I can keep my job.

 **Percy Jackson** **:** but… you're going to have to see me if you're going to kill me.

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** I can send some of my men to do that. They can scout your address and kill you in your sleep.

 **Percy Jackson** **:** no, no. i'd rather you kill me instead

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** I should be honored.

 **Percy Jackson** **:** yes you should be. so… when are you going to kill me? tomorrow night at seven? same bar? :)

Annabeth's breath hitched, because what the hell, Percy Jackson? What was he trying to do?

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** How do I know you're not going to kill me instead?

 **Percy Jackson** **:** your friend piper already made me promise not to hurt you if i get your name :)

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** So it really was Piper who told you my name!

 **Percy Jackson** **:** yup. and your parthenon picture kind of gave it away. because you know. you did kind of mention of wanting to visit there when we talked

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** You remember me saying that?

 **Percy Jackson** **:** i remember everything you said, but i'm nearly forgetting. that's why i'm hoping you'll say yes for tomorrow so you can refresh my memory :)

Annabeth groaned again in her head. He really was too good to be true.

She definitely wasn't an idiot. Turning this handsome man down would be an insult to all love goddesses out there, but she was busy. She'd be exhausted after her internship, for sure. And she wasn't even sure if they were going to hit it off like last time.

But she stared at his reply and she was sure he was still waiting for her to answer.

 _Oh, what the hell,_ she thought. She kind of liked him, anyway.

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** Tomorrow night at seven, right?

 **Percy Jackson** **:** :) :) :) :) :)

 **Percy Jackson** **:** oh and btw

 **Percy Jackson** **:** annabeth is a really pretty name :)

 **5**

She had to give it to Percy for making her laugh on the first three seconds of seeing each other.

"Are the FBI aware that we're seeing each other again?" he asked, standing up when he saw her approach. "Should we make a run for it?"

Annabeth laughed before making her expression solemn. "I'm sorry, Percy. I put your life in danger. I should really get my gun and just…"

"Don't kill me just yet," Percy interrupted her. "I have a better idea. I say we leave this bar and go somewhere more date-appropriate. The FBI will never know we just changed our location!"

Annabeth didn't have time to be confused. Percy placed a hand on the small of her back and led her outside the bar. She didn't say anything about the "date-appropriate" comment.

They stopped, however, once they were outside. Percy stepped away from Annabeth, and she finally got a good look at him. He was wearing what was probably the same black button down on his profile picture, but he was just as handsome as she remembered. It was kind of surreal to be seeing him when she thought she was never going to again.

"Hi," he said, breaking out of character for the first time. "It's nice to see you… and not the Parthenon picture for once."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled. "You owe me, Percy. I thought we said we weren't going to ask for each other's names?"

"And let an amazing girl like you go just like that? I don't regret anything."

She blushed, cursing him silently for making her do so. Jesus, five minutes hasn't even gone by on their… date. There. She said it. "Now aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" She wasn't going to admit that he made her slightly giddy. "Where are we going, anyway?"

He answered her question by walking again. She fell into step right beside him. "You'll see."

"Right, and… you're sure you're not the one who's going to kill me instead?"

He grinned at her, winking. "Now why would I do that?"

Annabeth was glad they haven't had dinner yet. Otherwise, she'd be choking all over the place. What in the world was it with this man and why was he making her act this way?

They arrived in small diner not far from the bar. They stepped inside and it was admittedly cozy. A few of the tables were already occupied, and Percy walked in and smiled at the person at the door like he had a reservation for a table.

"This is nice," Annabeth said once they were able to sit on one of the tables. "Not what I was expecting, but this place looks great. Do you come here often?"

Percy nodded… almost shyly, if Annabeth wasn't mistaken. "I hope this is okay. This place belonged to my grandmother. My mother runs the diner now."

"Oh, that's cool," Annabeth commented genuinely. "So, what were you doing at the bar a few nights ago, when you have a lovely spot right here in this diner?"

Percy didn't even try to hide it. "Alcohol, of course. A man's a man. If I remember correctly, you were only at the bar because your friends dragged you there. But they left you to make out."

She laughed. "But you swooped in and became my hero!"

"One of the best decisions I've ever made, honestly."

Annabeth didn't even try to hide her blush anymore. This guy… he was openly flirting with her. Granted, this wasn't the first time they talked and they already had a comfortable, familiar air around them, but… Jesus. He was making her squirm in her seat already. She wasn't used to this. Attention from men, she means.

"Tell me about yourself, Percy," she said.

"You already know a lot about me."

That, she did. She wasn't kidding when she said that they had talked all night long a few nights ago. She already knew the stories a stranger could tell someone he wasn't going to see again.

"Tell me _more_ about yourself," she corrected. This was, after all, a date.

And for the second time in a week, they found themselves talking their faces off. The biggest difference was that they actually knew each other's names now, and they were sort of allowed to let the other know the basics.

Percy was apparently the same age as she was. He worked in the city aquarium as a marine biologist. He loved his mom and this diner was practically her life. He loved to swim and blue was his favorite color. His best friend was named Grover and he was going to be the best man on his friend's wedding soon.

She talked a lot about herself, too. She told him of her architectural dreams. She shared stories about Piper and her new boyfriend Jason. She even talked about her mom dying in a car crash when she was three, a topic she didn't normally share with people whom she met for a total of just two times.

It was already late by the time they decided to leave. And Annabeth was more than sure.

This guy really was too good to be true.

And she really, really liked him.

When she reached her apartment that night, her phone dinged with a brand new message. Once she picked it up, she noticed it was one from a certain dark-haired man with green eyes.

He sent her a photo, and Annabeth gaped when she saw it.

It was a picture of her… from that night apparently. Percy must've stolen a shot somewhere in between their talking. She was smiling in the picture and was looking at him, but she couldn't remember this photo being taken at all.

 **Percy Jackson:** i think it's a good idea to replace the parthenon already :)

That night, Annabeth's friends received a brand new activity on their walls.

 _ **Annabeth Chase changed her profile picture.**_

 **6**

Piper couldn't contain her squealing on the next girls' night.

"This is the best thing I've seen all day!" she cried out.

Annabeth looked up from whatever she was doing to stare at Piper who was clutching her phone to her chest like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"What is it?" she asked warily.

Piper shoved her phone onto Annabeth's face. On the screen was Annabeth's new profile picture, the one which Percy took on their date two nights ago.

Annabeth scrunched up her nose, confused. "My face is the best thing you've seen all day?"

"Look at the comments, you idiot."

The blonde held her friend's phone and decided to scroll down to the comments section. She read some of them this morning (most of them were teasing her for _finally_ making her face known to the public), but even she couldn't contain the sudden heat moving to her cheeks when she saw the latest one.

Percy Jackson decided to kick his bravery up a notch and did something that made all the butterflies and the arachnids and the reptiles and every single weird thing invade Annabeth's stomach.

 _ **prettier than the parthenon :),**_ he had commented.

Annabeth gulped when she read what he had written. "My relatives will be all over me on the next gathering. They're going to want to know who this person is."

Piper was practically screaming.

 **7**

 **Percy Jackson** **:** how was work?

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** I am glad to be alive, and that is what matters. How was your day?

 **Percy Jackson** **:** that rough, huh? don't worry. you'll be kicking your boss's butt once you have your own firm. my day was fine. had to check up on an injured dolphin though. but he's okay :D

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** Glad to hear about the dolphin :). Hey, I've got something to ask you. You remember my friend Piper, right?

 **Percy Jackson** **:** of course i do. she's my hero.

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** Should I be jealous? :(

Okay, she definitely didn't know what she and Percy were, but they had been talking and chatting and calling each other in the past few weeks. Annabeth was sure that she was falling head over heels for him, and it didn't help that he was sweet and had to constantly do things that drove her crazy. Constantly telling her that she's beautiful, for example.

The thing was… they had yet to express that they actually liked each other.

But Annabeth already loved what they had now. They were a cross between being best friends and being together. It was wonderful.

 **Percy Jackson** **:** piper's the hero because she's the one who told me your name all those weeks ago.

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** So if I'm not the hero, then I'm…?

 **Percy Jackson** **:** you're the princess

 **Percy Jackson** **:** my princess

They already had each other's numbers, of course, but for some reason they preferred chatting over Facebook. Maybe it was because the site had sort of become their thing, or maybe it was because they both loved all the various moving stickers available for download. They already agreed that the panda stickers were the best things that ever happened to humankind.

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** Have I mentioned you're a dork, Percy?

 **Percy Jackson** **:** too many times to wound my ego, annabeth. here i am trying to be sweet to you, but nooo. you like to make fun of me :(

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** Hahaha

 **Percy Jackson** **:** meanie :p

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** Oh, you love me. Anyway, about Piper.

 **Percy Jackson** **:** what about piper?

 **Annabeth Chase** **:** She wants you to join us at the bar tonight. Do you want to go? Jason's probably going to be there, too, so you won't be stuck with a bunch of girls.

 **Percy Jackson** **:** as long as you're there. when and what time?

A few nights later the four of them – Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Jason – met up at what Percy already considered his favorite bar. A few drinks later Piper insisted that Annabeth and Percy both pose for their first photo together. She wasted no time in uploading the photo and tagging the both of them.

Percy changed his profile picture to that legendary first photo, too.

And his friends were going absolutely nuts when they found out he had a lady friend.

 **8**

The first time Annabeth invited Percy over for a movie night, he insisted on picking the film to watch.

She didn't complain. She was too exhausted from her internship that she just wanted to lie down and be right next to Percy.

They were sprawled out on the floor on Percy's pillow fort. They were sitting with their legs stretched, shoulder to shoulder. Hesitantly, Percy threw his arm around her shoulders. She was too tired to even blush. She snuggled onto his side immediately. Besides, they have hugged before.

 _Finding Nemo_ was playing on the screen. Percy provided another fun fact about himself by stating that this was his favorite movie of all time.

She smiled, but her eyes were already droopy. Her eyes had already started closing.

That was when she felt his lips on her forehead.

A "Sweet dreams, Annabeth," from Percy and a "He touched the butt" from the movie were the last things she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to see that they both fell asleep on the floor. Percy was snoring beside her, and she couldn't help but smile. Slowly, she pressed a kiss on the top of his head. He stirred a little, but he only muttered something like "lemon" before falling back asleep.

If Annabeth thought he was adorable before… she didn't know what to describe the intensity of her feelings now.

She didn't want to get up yet, especially since Percy had his arm around her. She grabbed her phone nearby instead, and went online to check her news feed for the day.

She was surprised when she found the following activity:

 _ **Percy Jackson posted a status:**_ _I am the luckiest man alive_

And after that, in a manner that was _so_ Percy:

 _ **Percy Jackson posted a status:**_ _weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

 **9**

Annabeth knew that it was going to be a good night when she stepped out of the building where she was interning at, and saw Percy waiting outside for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously but she was grinning. After an exhausting day, he was just what she needed.

He held out his arms for her, and she hugged him eagerly. "I was thinking of grabbing dinner together. And then, you know, stopping by your apartment and watching a movie together."

They were becoming fond of movie nights every Friday. With her busy schedule, this was really the only time they could hang out. Maybe waking up right next to each other was just a lovely bonus to their already strong (yet unlabelled) relationship.

"Sounds perfect," she said.

Two hours later they were already laughing as they attempted the recreate their pillow fort. _The Social Network_ was playing in the background, since they both thought it was funny that they should indulge into more Facebook-related stuff since it was sort of their thing.

Annabeth was already settling comfortably to what was going to be another usual Friday night for both of them, when Percy decided to change the course of what was becoming a lovely monotone.

"Annabeth?" Percy murmured.

Her eyes were still on the movie, but she held his hand to let him know that she was listening. "Yeah?"

"This is going to sound stupid… but I'm really glad I had the courage to send you that friend request that day."

Oh, her attention definitely wasn't on the movie anymore. She shifted her gaze so that she was looking at him, and she nearly squeaked at the proximity of their faces. If he leaned in, he would already be…

She chuckled nervously. "And I'm really glad I wasn't being a loser and said yes when you asked me out."

"You're really beautiful, even if you threatened to kill me once."

She laughed. "I told you: knowing my name was dangerous!"

"I also really like you. A lot."

That shut her up.

"No, Annabeth." He shook his head. "I don't just like you. I'm falling in love with you and I'm not even going to deny it."

He continued. "I just…" He adjusted his position on the floor so that his body was facing hers. "I can't take it anymore."

And with that he pressed his lips onto Annabeth's.

And they might have ignored the movie and left the television on for the rest of the night.

(And they might have been kissing and tuning out the rest of the world, because, let's face it: they've wanted to do that for a long time now.)

Okay, so they may have taken a break, but only to adjust one little thing on their Facebook profiles.

 _ **Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are in a relationship.**_

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Leave me a review if you have any questions or criticisms! I was planning on making a Twitter version for this, but I'm not sure yet. Thank you for reading!**

 **-orangebows/ YJ**


End file.
